The present invention relates to ice dispensing. Several problems exist in the ice dispensing art.
One of the primary considerations is the desireability of storing as much dispensable ice as possible in the smallest space. Space is defined by available floor or countertop space. Prior art ice dispensers require the hopper to be above the delivery chute and above the cup, bag or bucket which is to be filled. The hopper position is required to be above a convenient height for filling containers. The storage bins or hoppers of ice cube dispensers usually must be elevated to ensure dispensing a reasonable amount of the stored ice. Elevation makes the space under the hopper unavailable for storing ice. In addition, elevating the hopper places a heavy weight at a height which results in a need for a tall, strong base which is necessary to support the hopper and the weight of its contents. It is highly desirable to dispense all of the ice available in a bin. That is not possible in some bins of the prior art.
It is desirable to have an even ice flow which starts and stops as the dispenser is turned on and off. Some prior art devices tend to deliver ice in irregular ice flows.
It is desirable to have a dispenser with motors and moving parts which are easily accessible. Some machines have motors and drives which are difficult to access.
The present invention overcomes disadvantages of the prior art.